1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coat with attached combined optional hood, collar, and/or scarf and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to wear a coat with varying styles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scarves is known in the prior art. More specifically, scarves heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing warmth are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,516; U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,682; U.S. Pat. No. 309,671; U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,846; U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,479; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,5,115,517.
In this respect, the coat with attached combined optional hood, collar, and/or scarf according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to wear a coat with varying styles.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved coat with attached combined optional hood, collar, and/or scarf which can be used for allowing a user to wear a coat with varying styles. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.